


While You Were Gone

by wolfpawz



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawz/pseuds/wolfpawz
Summary: Therion writes a love letter to Alfyn, though he may never give it to him.A fic for my best friend A_Hollow_Descent, who is on vacation with her family.





	While You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Hollow_Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hollow_Descent/gifts).



Dear Alfyn,

 

I really hope you are having a great time, I miss you so much.  I am terribly sorry that I couldn’t accompany you, but I have my own things that I need to deal with at the moment.  Cyrus wanted me to tell you that he misses you, too.

 

I doubt you’ll ever read this.  I am so busy travelling that I doubt I will get a chance to give this to you, so keep that in mind.

 

I feel terrible for being all cold with you when we first meet, but I didn’t know that I could trust you!  Now I trust you with my life. Heck, I’d even die for you (if it came to it ofc).

 

I had a  feeling, but, I felt happy when I first meet you. A happiness that has grown stronger with every passing moment, and I soon came to realize that this happiness was actually love.

 

I love you, Alfyn.  I love it when you talk to me, when we spend time together.  I love you when you help me in situations that (I hate to admit) I need help with.  I’ve been in love with you for a long while now. I doubt you feel the same, so I will keep these feelings buried for now.

 

Wow, Christmas is coming fast!  I wish you would be here with me, but I understand when a client calls you have to go.  I hope to hear from you, and about your trip as soon as you can. I am not sure I will see snow, but I hope I do.

 

While you were gone, you didn’t miss much.  Though I stole a jem for you, one that you wanted forever.  While you were gone, my love for you grew.

 

When you come back, come and see me asap okay?

 

\- Your friend, Therion

**Author's Note:**

> In commemoration of A_Hollow_Descent's "When Everything Is Said And Done".  
> Can't wait to see you again, A_Hollow_Descent!


End file.
